All grown up the sequel
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Like the name says, this is the sequel to 'All grown up', and the idea for this sequel belongs to Allycat817. Read Allycat817's review to the last one to find out what this is about. BTW, 4 those who don't know this is a Jade/Paco fan fic.
1. Chapter 1: New student

A/N: Okay every one! This story's going to continue thanks to an idea from one of you very kind readers! So say thank you to Allycat817!

Readers/reviewers: Thank you!

Me: Thank you!

XxXxXxXx

Shortly after Jade and Paco finally confessed their love for one another they had to say good bye. Summer was coming to an end and Paco had to go back home. Jade came with him to the air port to say good bye, she was upset that he had to go.

"Yade, don't be upset. I promise to contact you constantly, you'll be so annoyed with it that you'll ask me to leave you alone," he said. Jade giggled.

"I don't think that'll happen, I'll always want you near me," she said and gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"It'll be like I'm right here with you, and besides I'll make sure to visit," he said, returning her kiss. Then a voice droned threw some speaker things saying that Paco's flight would be leaving soon. "I have to go now," he said, kissing her one last time before he had to go.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

School started a week later and Jade was already a week into the school year. Jade was sitting in class playing with her pencil. The school bell had only just rung yet she was bored out of her mind. Then the teacher walked in.

"Attention class, we have a new student with us, his name is Seymor. Please make him feel welcome," the teacher said. Jade looked up.

"It's nice to meet you," Seymor said.

"Seymor, why don't you take a seat next to Jade? Jade please raise-"the teacher didn't finish his sentence. Seymor walked right to where Jade was sitting and took the seat next to her before she even raised a finger.

Jade's thoughts

_Seymor? Where have I heard that name before? And why does this guy look familiar? Have I met him? I must have met him at one point, how else could he have taken the seat next to me before I even raised my hand?_

_Either way, I'm getting a weird feeling about him, and I don't like it._

Then Jade looked over her shoulder and saw that he was looking at her.

"Hay cutie, how's it going?" he asked.

"I have a boy friend," was Jade reply. Seymor shut up and after a few moments of staring wide eyed at Jade he turned to look at the ground.

Later that day (no longer Jade's thoughts)

Jade sat at her computer, her fingers typing up words as fast as they could. If you didn't know her you would have been wondering what she was typing, but if you did you would know that she was typing an e-mail to her beloved Paco.

In the e-mail

Dear Paco,

How have you been? I'm fine. There's a new student in my class named Seymor. I don't know why but I get the feeling that I know him from some where. All I know is that I got a bad feeling about him.

I don't know why though. Either way, I don't trust him. He has this look in his eyes that gives me the creeps. He even called me cutie! Shivers.

Don't worry though, my reply was 'I have a boy friend', she shut up immediately.

So, how have you been doing? I hope great. Well, I have to go now, love you!

And with that Jade sent the e-mail, smiling for a moment before getting ready to do some chores.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all like! Again, every one say thank you to Allycat817!

Every one: Thank you!

Me: Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hay every one. Just so you know I've decided to add the enforcer's nephews into this fan fic. If you don't know who I'm talking about go to YT and search for season 5 episode 4! Okay, well on to the chapter!

XxXxXxXx

A week later

Jade was at her locker getting her books for her next class.

"Hay babe," some one said from behind her. She turned around to see none other then Seymor standing there. She glared at him. He was giving her this look that really freaked her out. It looked kinda animalistic in her opinion.

"What do you want?" she asked. She was wondering if he remembered that she had a boy friend, and was also hopping that he would leave her alone.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out some time?" he asked. She turned around.

"I already told you, I have a boy friend and I love him," she said. But then she felt hands around her waist.

"Yea, but what he don't know wont hurt him, now will it?" Seymor purred into her ear.

"Ah! Get away you pervert!" Jade screamed.

"Hay!" another voice yelled. Three boys ran towards them. "What do you think you're doing to our friend?" the same one that spoke before asked.

"Take your hands off her or we'll take them off for you!" Another yelled. The last one just commented by saying 'yea' after what his friends said. Seymor removed his hands, glared at the other three boys then walked away. Jade sighed.

"Thanks guys," she said. "_Thank goodness. I'm lucky that Frank and the guys showed up, I don't even want to know what was running threw that pervert's mind! Mental shivers" _Jade thought.

"No prob." Frank said (the one that first yelled 'hay').

"Yea, what are friends for?" Charlie said.

"Yea!" Rocco cheered his agreement. Jade smiled.

"Still, thanks. You guys rock!" Jade said. The three boys smiled. Then the bell rang and they headed off into different directions. But before Jade left Frank stopped her for a second. "Hum, what's up?" she asked.

"Listen, if that jerk gives you any more trouble just let us know, okay?" he said. He looked ready to kick butt. Jade smiled and nodded. He let go and she ran off. He left shortly after.

Later that day

Jade was once again sitting at her computer writing an e-mail to her boy friend. She even had one of those goofy smiles on her face.

In the e-mail

Dream Paco, you haven't replied to my last e-mail yet so I'm still hopping that you're fine. But I was wondering if you could visit some time soon? I miss you, plus you remember that new kid I told you about? Well today he asked me out! And when I said no he put his arms around me! Ew!

I'm just lucky that Frank and the guys came and helped! They told me to tell them if he tried any thing again, and believe me I will. And he was even staring at me all threw class. He even tried to play with my hair! So if you could visit soon then please do. I want him to see you so he'll back off.

Sigh. Well, I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Jade.

End of e-mail

Jade sent the e-mail, seriously hopping that he replied. She missed hearing from him. She could only hope that he was okay.

"Hay Jade!" some one called. Jade looked up and saw Frank and the guys standing by the door. She smiled and got up and started walking towards them.

"Hay guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. We were just wondering if you wanted to go do some thing," Frank said.

"Um, sure. Just let me get my coat," Jade said. She went and got her coat and her purse (since it had a of her money). "Jackie, I'm going out with the guy!" Jade yelled. After she got the okay they left.

Later on

Jade and the guys were walking threw the park.

"So Jade, did that one guy mess with you again?" Charlie asked.

"No, but he did try to play with my hair and he kept looking at me with this freaky expression," Jade said with a shiver.

"Well, just remember what I said, okay?" Frank asked referring to what he had said earlier. Jade nodded.

"So, what was with that guy any way? How do you know him?" Charlie asked.

"That guy's name is Seymor. He's in one of my classes and is a new kid. I'm not sure but I think I've met him before, and if so I don't think it ended well," Jade said. All the guys turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean you don't think it ended well? Why?" Frank asked. Jade shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just this feeling I have and the way he's always looking at me. I'm kinda a little scared of him and I really don't like him. But want to know some thing weird?" Jade asked. They all nodded. "For some reason when ever I'm around him I feel like I should have a flute on hand. I think that's really weird, don't you agree," she asked. They laughed at that part.

"Maybe you should get a flute then," Charlie asked.

"Already covered!" Jade said, pulling a small flute out of her purse. The guys continued to laugh.

Later that night

Jade sat in her room checking her e-mail. She sighed. "Still no word from Paco, I wonder what's taking him?" Jade said. Then she looked up towards the window. She thought that she had heard the sounds of wings flapping but there was nothing out side her window. Even so she closed the curtains.

"_Curses" _the sky demon, A.KA Seymor thought after the curtains had been shut.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Hay, hope you all liked the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Jade lied wide awake on her bed. All she could think about was Paco and how she hadn't heard from him in a wile.

_"Paco what's wrong? Why haven't you e-mailed back? Has some thing happened? I really wish I knew," _Jade thought. Then an idea began to form. "Well, if you won't contact me then I guess I'll have to come to you," she said then stood up and walked down stairs to where Jackie was. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Jade? What's wrong?" he asked. After all the years he's known her he's gotten pretty good at reading her like a book.

"Uncle Jackie can I go to Mexico?" she asked.

"What? Why would you want to go to Mexico?" he asked. She gave him the puppy pout with sad eyes.

"Because, I haven't heard from Paco in a wile and I'm worried! So please, can I go?" she asked. Jackie sighed.

"Let me think about it, okay?" he asked her. She sighed as well then nodded her head. She began to walk away when Jackie spoke again, making her stop to look back at him. "But Jade, I'm sure Paco is okay. Don't worry so much. He's strong, he can take care of him self," Jackie said. Jade smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said. She walked over an gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to her room. Jackie went back to doing what ever he was doing before Uncle decided to flick him in the head.

The next day

Jade was once again at her locker and really hopping that Seymor didn't harass her today. That was the last thing she needed.

"Hay Jade!" some one yelled. Jade turned and smiled when she saw Jimmy running up to her. Once he was standing in front of her, and done gasping for breath, he looked at her with a smile.

"Hay Jimbo, what's up?" Jade asked.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if what O heard was true," he said. Jade raised an eye brow.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that that new kid was messing with you, is it true? Cause if it is-"he started but Jade stopped him.

"Jimmy calm down. Yes he has been annoying me but thankfully he hasn't so far to day," she said. She was thinking the words "and let's hope it stays that way" but decided not to say that out loud. She also decided not to say what she would do to him if he did do some thing.

Jimmy was about to say some thing when the bell rang. "Oh, got to go! See you later!" Jade said as she left. Jimmy watched her for a moment before going to his own class.

Once Jade had arrived to her class she found out that Seymor would be taking a break from school. Needless to say she was thrilled by this news.

Later that day

Jade was in her room working on her home work, deciding that she needed to try and get her school work done then e-mail Paco when he hadn't even returned her last few e-mails. Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Jade, may I come in?" Jackie asked.

"Sure," Jade said, now looking at the door. Jackie walked in and sat on her bed. "So, what's up?" Jade asked.

"Well, I thought about what you were talking about last night and I decided that you may go as long as you do you make up work, so no slacking off in the school department okay?" Jackie said. He thought that he would go death from Jade's joyful squeals. Jade ran over from her desk and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Jade yelled. Jackie laughed a little.

"You're welcome! Now please stop squealing!" he yelled jokingly. But Jade did stop squealing. Jackie took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, you will be leaving in two days. Transportation has already been arranged. Now, I suggest that you get a good night sleep and start packing in the morning. Jade nodded and said thanks again. Jackie smiled then left the room.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter! Sorry that it's not as long as the others. Oh well, I'll make the next one longer!


End file.
